Triangulum Media FAQ
The following is an FAQ that would be given to a PRISM reporter or other such person if one were to interview a media relations person working for House Triangulum. This shouldn't be considered the full truth of Triangulum's stances or practices. FAQ How do i Create a Triangulum NPC To create your own Triangulum character see [[Create a Triangulum Noble|'Create a Triangulum Noble']]. What titles are used? Triangulum is the naming syntax. Officially: Psychologist Triangulum Kel Ferun Informally: either Psychologist Kel or Triangulum Kel, your choice really. As for noble titles Lord/Lady/Liege, Elder, Grand, Pythagoras, and Atriarch are used. Atriarchs are the heads of their particular family and the title is gender neutral. Grand is a title of honour given to those recognized by the Pythagoras for their accomplishments. Elder is a particularly old Triangulum noble while Lord/Lady/Liege are the common titles each Triangulum noble is assumed to possess with Liege being gender neutral. Any special greeting? 'May you and your family succeed in all endeavors.' on any occasion. 'Stay curious.' as a farewell. Ok, but can I be a Duke or Prince? We don’t have a hierarchy, just diverse disciplines and a lot of autonomy. How would we describe the ideology behind House Triangulum? Objective logic, searching for truth, using it to improve every human life, caring for family and personal freedom, striving to develop as a human being. You choose the order. Why is family important? It’s what motivates most of us outside of the lab and makes us think subjectively and have differences. As a House, we don’t resent that, we embrace it. What does our motto mean? "Working The Angles" reflects on our continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. What do we do? Some Families own Universities, some work alone on personal projects, some take work orders and contracts. All of us do research. What work are we known for? The [[Synths|'synths']], uplifting animals, terraforming for [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E']], blueprinting for [[House Reticulum|'House Reticulum']] or [[House Fornax|'House Fornax']], supplying [[House Vela|'House Vela']] libraries, full body cryo and revive for terminally ill, pretech research on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], running schools in [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. What do we do to our dead? Same as everyone, [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] takes them. And they’re ok that we sometimes keep and retrieve DNA, brains and spinal cords in our Family vaults in accordance with Triangulum custom. Where do we live? More than half of the House nobles live in [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] is uninhabitable, so only some live on the surface, but there are several million people living in orbit, in an arcology called [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']]. Do we have a government? Families that live on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] make the rules on the homeworld. They own it, so it's their to govern, [[The Empire|'The Empire']] is the government, for the most part, they make all the big rules we follow. Most Triangulum likes following rules. There is no Emperor now. What rules do we follow? The families are free to pursue any research they deem fit under imperial law. If they break the imperial law, they answer to a [[House Crux|'House Crux']] tribunal. Other then that, it’s: follow objective logic for optimal decisions. What is Pythagoras? [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'The Pythagoras']] settles disputes and figures out our political stance. The Imperial law often does not mention or understand the things we are working with, so Pythagoras will interpret that into a stance we can follow. That’s always a safe bet - to follow what they say. But what is our stance as a House for the imperial election? ''' The sooner we get an Emperor, the better. Civil war is the worst possible outcome for everyone. '''Will Triangulum support Crux? We have yet to see possible candidates for the vote. No objective decision can be made. What is the House’s agenda? As long as the Imperial House does not interfere with our research, we will support [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. Which side are we on? We actually try not to take sides. Science should help every human. We will defend though. Do we see The Church in power? Certainly not. You can’t make religion the law. It’s not feasible. True, all laws lend some basic principles of morality from religion, but governing society is not what any religion should care about. What about synths? Our house created them. ' We did not produce [[Synths|'Synths]], House Cygnus with the assistance of most talented AI Triangulum Families did, and now they are all dead. Do commoners become Triangulum nobility? It happened several times in our history. There are two renowned Triangulum Botanist families known for commoner roots, so it's rare. On the other hand, we are known to regularly embrace and reward accomplished commoners. We just do not title them. Category:House Triangulum